


Okay

by gwendee



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: :/, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime student councils are all intense, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I don't know how to describe it, If they were normal ass people, M/M, Middle School, Slice of Life, Sort Of, Well I put them into a "real life" student council, You know how, and real life student councils are like, like you know, normal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: "-maybe you should step away from the whole," Seo waves a hand, "ice-prince thing you have going on.""You're super cool in more ways than one," Koyama says."You scare people," Araki translates."Do I," Gakushuu says distractedly. He fiddles with his phone. The typing speech bubble next to Karma's name disappears, then pops back again."Yes," Koyama says emphatically.Karma’s replied a “<3!”Written for Karushuu Week on tumblr!
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 519





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, who am I? Who do I write these for? What am I doing?
> 
> [Karushuu Week](https://gwendeeagain.tumblr.com/post/188891830199/karushuu-week-2019) day 2: School
> 
> Did anyone ever see the meme  
> Student council in anime vs student council in real life?  
> Anime school hierarchy is hilarious and completely unrealistic so I decided to write a fic that fucks all of that. Let's dump some kids into the real world (well not really).

**School**

It’s not to say that Gakushuu didn’t have any friends, but that people avoided the son of their principal just on, well, principle. It was just weird, and honestly Gakushuu saw where they were coming from, and he’s used to it. He had a couple of friends, the student council group who asked him to join them for lunch or study sessions sometimes, but Gakushuu thought they just felt bad for him.

Every so often some poor soul either desperate or brave enough would come up to Gakushuu to ask him to tutor them; it would inevitably lead to a conversation where they admit that Gakushuu wasn’t “as scary as I thought you’d be,” which made Gakushuu think about the image he had. Despite that, however, communication would quickly cease after whatever study arrangement had ended, so Gakushuu tried not to dwell on it. 

One of the friends he did have - "friends" being a loose word - uncharacteristic as it may be, was the resident school delinquent. It seemed that every school had one of those, but it’s not that Karma was even much of an actual delinquent; he just had a sharp tongue, an aggressive disposition, and an unfortunate name. 

“You’re more of a rule-breaker than I am,” Karma points out indignantly, walking out of detention with his hands in his pockets and an air of irritation. 

“Just that no one ever suspects me?” Gakushuu says. 

“The teachers love you too much,” Karma grumbles. That was true. The staff doted on Gakushuu, even if most of them tried to keep it professional during working hours, but there was a photograph of Gakushuu aged approximately 7 mid-babble during a staff meeting on his father’s lap on a picture frame in the staff room.

Unfair, Gakushuu thinks. 

“What are you doing?” He asks.

“Corrupting you,” Karma says. He flashes a grin to one of the teachers hurrying past, who would no doubt end up reporting to his father that “they’re spending time together again, oh my god-” because nothing gave the Kunugigaoka staff a bigger heart attack than seeing their innocent little Gakushuu hanging out with suspended-twice Karma Akabane. 

Gakushuu snorts. “I think they’re all a little concerned that you know where the principal lives.”

“Would they rather I leave you stranded in the rain instead of walking you to your doorstep like a gentleman?” Karma says, “I think you’re a good influence on me.”

“Sure,” Gakushuu humors. 

He doesn’t really think that at all. Karma has always been diligent and smart, it's not like he hadn't been studying before he became friends with Gakushuu. It was easier to dismiss his hard work with the nonchalant attitude he wore and twist his confidence for arrogance; Karma was just judged unfairly, in Gakushuu's opinion. People forget that he's second academically only to Gakushuu himself. 

There was a lot to be said about appearances.

"I'll walk you home," Karma says. 

Gakushuu doesn't say no. He's grown to enjoy the walks home. His route's less lonely. He doesn't know why Karma walks him all the way to his house, even if they live in the same area, he has to double back several streets. It's a hassle, in Gakushuu's opinion.

"I'll see you," Karma says, waving goodbye. Gakushuu’s fingers tingle from the lingering warmth of Karma’s hands. Gakushuu finds himself watching his back, then the street corner long after Karma had walked around it, thinking. 

He doesn't walk home with Karma all the time. Sometimes he walks home with Ren, the student council president, who lives a street down from his. Their schedules aren't compatible with what extracurriculars Ren takes to keep up with his transcript, and Gakushuu just tries his best to blend in. It doesn't work. 

But Gakushuu does get dragged into student council meetings far often than not, he wonders if it's because they can bounce ideas off him like a stand-in principal. Gakushuu's told them that he and his father often took wildly different stances in their opinions. Maybe it's practice for them, because most times Gakushuu is a passive listener but they invite him into discussions during active planning with the class representatives and his job is to shoot things down as brutally as he can. 

Gakushuu is a vicious critic, the same way the principal is. They are different types of cynicism but of similar quality; he'd made people cry on several occasions just methodologically critiquing their ideas.

Ren thinks it's funny. Gakushuu's still pretty sure his father had nudged Ren in his direction with a "can you make friends with my son, he's lonely" but he doesn't mind too much now. He likes Ren. The council conglomerate that accompany him can be oddly endearing sometimes, but they're mostly annoying. Gakushuu puts up with them.

"So how's Akabane?" Ren says conversationally, in the middle of a small council meeting as the treasurer and secretary Koyama and Seo exchange petrified glances. Karma was a softy in Gakushuu's eyes and yet he struck terror into… pretty much everyone else's hearts. 

"He's okay," Gakushuu says. He imagines his father's awkward smile and Ren's frantic head-shaking as they panic about Karma. "He's not so bad," Gakushuu had said into his dinner one evening, and Gakuhou had sobbed into his tea.

“How is this relevant to the meeting?” Gakushuu asks. He’s not even sure why he’s here, given that he’s contributed nothing to the back-and-forth about school matters going on for the past hour. Sometimes he thinks that maybe the four actually do enjoy his company, weird as it may be.

“We have to keep tabs on all the students,” Ren says, giving him a winning smile.

“Don’t listen to him,” their auditor, Araki, says. “He’s just nosy.”

Ren makes an offended noise.

"But really,” Seo says, leaning in. “How’s he?”

“Hm,” Gakushuu says, and thinks. He’s considering answering the question which is enough to turn the four’s attentions to him, eager for more gossip. Gakushuu looks down at his hands. “He’s okay,” he says softly. ‘Okay’ brings the memory of Karma’s hand in his, swinging between them to the rhythm of their steps, and then Karma asking “is this okay?” before he presses his lips to Gakushuu’s mouth.

Gakushuu turns pink. Ren squeals and smacks Gakushuu on the shoulder, Koyama tugs at his arm. 

“Ooohhh,” Araki ribs, “is our little Gakushuu-chan blushing?”

“Gakushuu and Karma sitting on a tree,” Koyama sings, “K-I-S-S-I-N-oomph!” Seo has slapped him with a jacket.

“We didn’t kiss… on a tree…” Gakushuu says softly. He puts a hand on his cheek to cover the redness.

“Where did you kiss then?” Ren says, sounding mostly teasing, but not like he expects a real answer from it.

Gakushuu looks at the four of them. Karma has told his friends, Nagisa and Kayano, but he says they’re willing to keep a secret and he just needs to, in his words, “gush about you to someone else when you’re not here”. Gakushuu thinks he understands that but he has no one to talk to about Karma. The council are his friends, as odd as they were.

“Park,” Gakushuu says, and he watches their faces turn from teasing to confusion to shock and finally to glee. He counts off his fingers, “Beach, parking lot in the mall, rooftop of this school, his house, my house when Dad wasn’t home, behind my house, at the bus stop-”

“Woah,” Ren says, many emotions running through his face, but the one that shines through is delight, and despite the chaotic reactions he garnered at first, the four are grinning. Gakushuu doesn’t think they’ll stop being friends with him over Karma, but he feels relieved. “So you two are dating or something?”

“I guess,” Gakushuu says.

“Does the principal - uh, your dad know?” Araki says.

“No, of course not,” Gakushuu snorts. He can picture his father’s face now. “He’ll die of a heart attack.” But he wouldn’t, not really. His father, despite multiple complaints, really does like Karma. He’s come up with numerous stupid excuses to not expel him, after all. Some might argue it’s because Karma raises the school’s grade point average but Gakushuu knows that his father is secretly glad Gakushuu has a friend, even if said friend got into a fight with three high school seniors and won. 

“No way,” Ren says, “he’ll be happy for you two.”

“We’ll keep your secret,” Seo says, “until you’re ready to come out.”

Gakushuu blinks. He’s touched. “Thanks.”

He sends a quick text to Karma. “I told them about us.” He doesn’t elaborate on who “them” is because Karma would know, because Gakushuu doesn’t have any other friends. Meanwhile they’re speaking over his head, and Gakushuu tunes in to hear a discussion dredging into the start of the next year.

"-maybe you should step away from the whole," Seo waves a hand, "ice-prince thing you have going on."

"You're super cool in more ways than one," Koyama says.

"You scare people," Araki translates.

"Do I," Gakushuu says distractedly. He fiddles with his phone. The typing speech bubble next to Karma's name disappears, then pops back again.

"Yes," Koyama says emphatically.

Karma’s replied a “<3!”

"We can all run for student council again in high school," Seo says, "you'll join us this time, won't you, Gakushuu?"

"Maybe,” Gakushuu hums.

“It’d be fun,” Ren says. 

Gakushuu’s phone buzzes again. Karma’s texted, “can I walk you home today?”

He feels a smile tug at his lips. “Okay,” Gakushuu types.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this earlier but my wifi connection became a little iffy and thus my entire life was put on hold. Tada? Let me know what you think!


End file.
